1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a view finder of a zoom lens camera and a zoom strobe device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known lens shutter type of power zoom camera having a power zoom lens, a zoom finder, a zoom strobe device, and an active object distance measuring device which includes a light emitter and a light receiver, the illumination angle of the strobe device is varied in association with the zooming operation of the finder.
In a conventional power zoom camera, for example, a light emitter and light receiver of a distance measuring device, a zoom finder, and a zoom strobe device are arranged on a camera body. The power zoom lens, the zoom finder and the zoom strobe device are associated with each other, for example, by a plane cam.
However, such plane cams have a large surface area and require a large space to accommodate their movement. Using a known plane cam in a compact camera hinders the realization of a compact construction.
Furthermore, in a conventional power zoom camera, the view finder is located outside of the space between the light emitter and light receiver of the distance measuring device, resulting in poor utilization of this space.